


Interruptions

by slytheringurrl



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian enjoys when he can work alone, but a certain interruption is always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Round Four of [hc_bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal!! This is my first FSoG fic and it was fun to write!!
> 
> Rated Mature for descriptions of violence that is consensual!!

Christian Grey leaned back in his chair and sighed happily.

He loved the days when he was alone without anyone to distract him. He loved his family, but sometimes, he really appreciated the peace and quiet. _I might as well get some work done now that the kids aren't falling over me,_ he thought as he pulled his laptop closer and pushed open the lid to check his email. After a few minutes of working, he lifted his head to see his wife leaning against the door, tapping her nails against the frame.

"It took you long enough to notice me," Ana muttered. "Usually you're a lot quicker."

Christian chuckled. "I think it's from old age," he said, beckoning Ana to come closer. "But you'll be able to cure that with some love and affection, right?"

She moved closer, now anchoring herself off his desk. "Actually, I was thinking that we should shy away from vanilla sex today," she said nervously. "I wanted to try something else."

 

* * *

 

"You have to be kidding me! Are you serious?" Christian looked at Ana incredulously. "You _want_ me to beat you with a belt again?"

She looked down at the carpet of their bedroom and dropped the belt silently. "Yeah," she said quietly, "I do. I thought you'd be excited."

"Oh, Ana," he said, shaking his head quickly. "I didn't mean it that way. I was just surprised that you wanted to try it again. After all, the last time we did this, it was a disaster." "So, you don't mind trying it then?" He frowned. "I don’t feel very comfortable doing this, but I’ve done this before. But, why do you want to try it? The last time we did that, you left me."

Ana shrugged. “Well, it was different then. I just want to try it,” she insisted. “I promise I won’t run away this time.”

 

* * *

 

"Bend over!" Christian snapped, pushing Ana against the edge of the bed. "And, I want you to count!"

Ana complied quietly. When the first blow hit her ass, she winced and bit her lip from screaming. "One," she gasped out. As she was starting to recover from the pain, she felt another lash of the belt hit her right above the last hit. Over and over, this continued. After a couple of minutes, she screamed out the safe word, not able to stand the pain anymore.

Christian immediately dropped the belt as soon as he heard the word “red” ring in his ears. Even though he hated that he had just beat up his wife, he was proud that she had lasted for so long. He moved to sit next to her on the bed, lightly dabbing the sweat off her face with a small cloth. "How do you feel?" he asked, looking nervous. "Was it bad?"

Ana shuddered. "It was just as bad as I remember," she admitted slowly. "I'm sure you enjoyed it, but I don't think I can do that again."

"I'm sorry for doing that, baby," Christian said, looking at her guiltily. "Do you regret trying it again?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. And, don't be sorry," she reprimanded. "It was _my_ idea. I'm glad that we tried it with an open mind, but we definitely do not need to repeat this."

Christian stood up from the mattress, making sure not to move it too much. "Do you need some Advil?" he asked as he walked to the bathroom.

"Yes, please!" Ana said with a groan, laying tentatively down on her stomach. When he returned with the pain medication, Ana gratefully took the medicine and swallowed it down quickly. "You know," she said, "This is going to be a pain in the ass when I sit down at work for the next few days. "

Christian just smirked in response. "Well, it was your idea darling.”

As he again sat down on the bed, Ana asked, “This is a bit too late to ask, but did I interrupt your work?”

Christian just shook his head. “These kinds of interruptions are always welcome, baby.”


End file.
